This invention relates to a tank.
The mounting of so-called “straddle tanks” on a farm vehicle such as an All Terrain Vehicle (“ATV”) is well known. Generally these straddle tanks have a main tank portion which sits laterally across the ATV (being mounted to the front or rear carrier of the ATV) and has at least one but more usually a pair of arms which extend along one or along each side of the ATV. The tank will generally carry an electric pump.
For stability reasons it is desirable that the tank not adversely affect the balance of the ATV. However, some of the tanks of this type have effectively impacted on the centre of gravity of the ATV when loaded with the tank and consequently instability problems have arisen.
Tanks of this type do not generally include provision for carrying a supply of chemicals or clean water. Thus a user may have to return to a point where chemicals are stored so as to refill the tank when chemical spraying is taking place.